Soft
by daverezi
Summary: Shadow's chest sure is soft, isn't it Sonic? -Sonadow- Rated for.. slight suggestive content.


Soft

**A/N: :) Hey everyone! I decided to write this one-shot cause i was thinking about it on my way home from the store (after i bought a Monster, lol). I don't own Sonic and/or Shadow; they belong to SEGA. Please r&r! Enjoy~! :)**

_So soft..i want to touch it.._ That was the thoughts of the azure hedgehog as he looked at his rival. He never really knew why those strange thoughts would randomly pop into his head when he saw **him. **But, there they were, dancing in his mind like a record that would play itself over and over again. _Just one touch..._ He just had to touch it. **HAD **to. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't just go up to his counterpartner and touch it. But even if he did go up to him and touch it, the ebony hedgehog would probably just slap him.

And not just cause he thought it was inapproprite.

Emerald eyes danced across the area he wanted--no, _needed--_to touch. A light rosy colored blush was across his peach muzzle. The ebony-streaked hedgehog was over across the way, his eyelids after closed, as if he was pretending to drift off into sleep. Sneakily, azure snuck over to where the other one was, running almost silently.

He took a seat on the bench his counterpartner was sitting on, just inches away from him. A small smile formed on his lips as he continued to look at that same place he really wated to touch.

"Shadow?" His voice spoke softly, looking up at him, instead of staring at **that** area. _I really hope he's awake.. i don't wanna startle him while he sleeps... _"Shaaadow?" He spoke again, this time not as softly, but more into the ebony hedgehog's ears. Without even blinking his eyes open, Shadow responded, "What do you want, Faker?"

Azure quinced at the name. _Why the... Oh, never mind... maybe i shouldn't.. maybe i... _"C-Can i..." He started, choking up the words, while getting slightly embarrassed to ask such a childish question. "Can you what?" Shadow asked, raising a eyebrow at his so-called rival.

"C-Can i.. touch it?" Sonic asked, his eyes sparkling. The black hedgehog's eyes snapped open at once, thinking wrongly about what he was just asked. Shadow really thought that he was thinking that Sonic was referring to his... no, he couldn't have been asking to touch _that, _was he? "W-Wh-What?!" Shadow asked, slight anger in his voice, "Why!?"

"Because it looks soft..." He smiled, staring into red orbs. "Can i _pleaseee_ touch your chest fur?" Sonic asked. _Why would he ask me why? It looks soft, dammit! Why else would i ask such a question!?_

A sigh of relief escaped the ebony hedgehog. "Ohh... haha, i thought you meant something else..." He admitted, weakly smiling.

"What do you--Oh, oh!" After a few seconds of thinking, the blue hedghog made a small smirk, "I never thought you'd be thinking like that~" He made a small coo.

"I wasn't... until you said... _it._" Shadow said, with a small blush on his face, embarrassed in this new situation.

"Well, can i?" Azure asked, while resting his chin on the ebony's shoulder. "Uhm.. you do mean my fur, riight?" He chuckled.

"Pervert!" Sonic acused teasingly, "Of course your fur! Unless you..." Shadow looked to his side, right into emerald eyes, his back twitching in uneasement.

"Unless i, what?" Shadow asked, pretending to mock his companion. "Unless you want me to..." Azure's smirk widened slightly, referring to what Shadow was talking about before.

"Another time," He whispered into his blue ear, chuckling slightly, "But you can touch it." He said. Emerald green eyes brighten up as a blue finger started to twirl around in white silky chest fur. "It **is** soft." Sonic said, while burying his face into it now, inhaling in it.

Shadow stifled a sigh while relaxing, closing his eyes while hugging Sonic close to him. Without even noticing it, the azure hedgehog got into his lap, and continued to snuggle into his white chest fur.

Within minutes, Shadow fell asleep in the position he was in, snoring almost silently. Green orbs looked up and smiled, "Sweet dreams." He said, lightly kissing the ebony hedgehog's lips before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep as well.

**End~! :)**

**I hope you liked it. :P remember to r&r, please! Thanks, and stay awesome! **

**~Hope Cooper**


End file.
